The Evil Inside Us
by StefanTroxell
Summary: A Klaine supernatural Fairytale fic…Taken almost directly from Snow White and the Huntsman. But with a few liberties and a giant twist! Special Thanks goes to JanelleWrites & Slh2959 for editing and beta'ing this for me! I own no rights to Glee/Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson/Klaine - nor do I hold any right to SnowWhite and The Huntsman.
1. Chapter 1

They amassed at the top of the bank, Archers in the front lines while the Calvary readily mounted the mares. The wind had picked up and the flapping of the flags was all that could be heard as the prince gave the instructions to launch the first wave of guards. Fire rained down upon the beach ahead as the enemy's trebuchets made the path to the Castle hazardous. His men were growing unsteady despite being ready for the fight that would undoubtedly be the end to most of their young lives. With a heavy heart and a burden that only a King in training can bear, he gave the approval as the men raced towards their inevitable doom. Blaine hoped that a few would make safe passage to the main gates stalling its closure just enough to give him access into the belly of the beast.

Screams could be heard outside his chamber window, a sound he grew to love. To him, it meant fear, power, and all that he craved. '_They thought you were weak, they thought you were nothing, yet watch as they burn in your passion'_ King Hummel thought to himself as he watched the men below ablaze in pain as the hot oil was poured from the castle walls. With a wave of his hand, his dark knights blinded the sun as they let lose a volley of arrows darkening the skies.

The thundering of horses could be heard far off in the distance as an army proudly displaying the colors of blue and red rode ferociously towards the towering black walls of Castle McKinley. An army of hundreds thundered on the sandy shores with determination as their fearless leader Prince Blaine Anderson led the charge. His dark curls stood out against his tan complexion as he sped onward atop his white steed. Stealing a quick glance up towards the high balcony he saw a lone figure standing there, body ridged against the backdrop of the castle walls. The King of McKinley was a cruel heartless man, who death even shunned. His beauty was a thing of legend; stories were told far and wide of how he retained his graceful allure but none lived to tell the true tale. However, Blaine knew first hand of King Hummel's flawless pale complexion; he had intimate knowledge of the eyes that once held warmth, care, love, hope, and desire but now were a cold, calculating blue empty of all emotion.

Ripping his eyes away from his former lover's glare he rode with purpose, not even the sting of the salty mist rolling off of the ocean waves could stray him from his task. Looking ahead to the large black iron gates, Blaine could see the silver armor of his men breaking the resistance that held them closed_. Castle McKinley will fall this night and the evil that has held this land hostage will be eliminated and destroyed, _he thought gloomily. Kicking the side of his stallion he galloped into the courtyard ahead immediately jumping into the fray of battle as his men funneled through the narrow fissure.

The clanging of swords meeting swords and the steel of armor sounded as both sides fought for the will of their leaders. A sea of black and silver swarmed through the castle as the House of Anderson pushed forward to reach the interior of the Royal chamber, stepping over the dead of both enemy and friend as they ascended the stairs. As the ranks before them broke, with a final charge, Prince Anderson made a beeline straight to the figure dressed in all black armor anointed with a black crown of spikes atop his perfectly styled hair. Blaine was speechless. He knew his first wave entered the castle minutes ago and yet here was King Hummel who looked like he just left his chamber room, not a hair out of place or a bead of sweat upon his brow.

With a flash of steel Blaine's attention was brought back to the battle as he was advanced on by four Knights of McKinley. Side stepping the first blow to his right he quickly parried the attack as he swung his blade making contact. But instead of blood what Blaine saw was worse than anything he could ever imagine. The knight shattered into millions of fragments of black glass. Only sparing a moment's thought, he averted another slice as his sword made its way home into his enemy's shoulder, swinging it wide to his left cutting a path through yet another dark knights throat, both erupting into piles at his feet, noticing now that the floor was littered with blood and glass, a contribution from both sides.

Across the antechamber King Hummel threw out his hand sending ten knights from the House of Anderson to the far castle wall with a sickening crunch, smirking in satisfaction before turning around to dispatch the rest of Blaine's men. It had been years since Hummel had to actually fight in battle but the lust for bloodshed ran through his veins like adrenaline, giving power to his desire to own the heart of one Blaine Anderson.

Metal clashed all around the young prince as he fought viciously against his opponents who came in masses far taller and stronger than him. However Prince Anderson was fighting for something more than power, more than himself…he was fighting for love, love of his people, love for his land and his home but most importantly love for…

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he witnessed one of his right guards pierce the abdomen of King Hummel a short distance away while the black knight that was in front of him collapsed into shards of glass.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years prior…..

Lying awake in his down covered hay filled mattress, Kurt lay smiling into the pitch black darkness of his bedchamber, reliving his day spent with Blaine down by the shore. A day of fun, laughter, and bliss was remembered as they built a fort from the wet sand lining the beach, watching it later being swallowed by the ocean tide ripple by ripple as the walls broke down from the wave's onslaught. Both Kurt and Blaine laughed in merriment as they ate the chicken, roasted potatoes, and freshly baked bread that they had packed, or more accurately stolen that morning from the angry kitchen chief Mercedes. Just imagining her running around franticly looking for the loaf that just came from the oven caused both boys to giggle. These were the moments that comforted Kurt on nights like this where his Blaine had to leave to return with his Father, King Anthony Anderson, to Dalton, always promising to return to Kurt in a few days time. This was why Blaine was a constant in his mind; thoughts of the boy whom over the last three years had grown to be so much more than a friend to Kurt eased him to sleep that night, just like every night since they met back when both McKinley and Dalton struck a friendly truce. But tonight proved to be different for Kurt. He needed more than just memories of happier times as he was jolted awake by the sound of wailing moving closer to his door…

Three days had passed and Kurt still refused to leave his room; he wanted nothing to do with the world any more. He had lost someone dear and had to endure the hurt alone. His father couldn't even bear to see him, immediately leaving the room upon his entry every time Kurt came to him for comfort the day after that terrible night. So Kurt sat in his chair and waited. He didn't know what he waited for but he knew he couldn't handle this pain alone. So he sat day in and day out by his bedroom window watching the horizon just waiting. On the fourth day Brittney entered his room like she had every day prior but this time he noticed the black suit that she held between her hands. With a nod of understanding and dark circles under his eyes he stood to dress for a day that he willed with ever fiber of his being never to come.

It was truly a fitting day as if even the earth was mourning the death of such a pure soul, he thought as dark clouds started to gather outside his bedroom window. He noticed as well that black banners were hung from every inch of McKinley in mourning as the folks from neighboring towns and Kingdoms arrived to pay their respects to his late mother, Queen Elizabeth Ann Hummel. She was beloved far and wide for her gentle ways that all who knew her say were passed down to her only son…Kurt. Her death was a vicious a blow to both her husband and son as preparations were made for her to be laid to rest alongside his grandmother in the family crypt. With blurry eyes full of heavy tears threatening to fall and the shaking hands of a devastated 14 year old, Kurt tried to button his royal jacket, fumbling with the gold latch a few more times before tan fingers gently wrapped around his squeezing tightly. Shutting his eyes and reveling in the warmth and safety of those hands enclosing his, he let loose a deep mournful sob before being pulled into a bone shattering hug.

"What took you so long?' A frail, innocent sob broke from Kurt as he asked, sinking his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, inhaling the calming scent of his friend that he had always associated with safety and love.

Without breaking his hold, Blaine rushed to comfort his best friend, "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry… I wanted to be here sooner…last night in fact but Father forbid me from traveling so late. If it wasn't for Marth, our maid, catching me trying to sneak out I would've been here before dawn".

Feeling Kurt nod against his neck eased his troubled heart more so than hearing the softly spoke "K" from Kurt's lips as they brushed against his skin. Tightening his arms around the slender waist of his friend, Blaine tried to pull him closer, never wanting to be parted from him or to cause any more pain for his Kurt.

"Don't leave me too…Please? I've waited for you."

Caught off guard by Kurt's question, Blaine pulled back just far enough to stare into his perfectly beautiful eyes that spoke of uncertainty but hope. The look in those eyes left him completely breathless. He had heard of the forced self isolation by King Hummel himself; who upon Blaine's arrival immediately sent him to Kurt. Not that Blaine needed to be told; his first intuition upon entering the gates of McKinley was to find and protect Kurt. Inhaling deeply, breathing in Kurt's scent, Blaine whispered, "Only death would ever part me from your side Kurt, I will always be with you…I am forever yours." Kissing Kurt's forehead Blaine quickly finished buttoning the black mourning coat that hung loosely off the defeated shoulders of Kurt as both boys heard their names called from somewhere within the castle.

Making his way down the granite stairs leading from his room to the main courtyard, Kurt took Blaine's hand with a firm grip as he raised his head high, voiding his face of all emotion, only letting go after a reassuring squeeze. As he approached his father, the King was standing stoically at his right as both Father and Son greeted the arriving guests with their emotional masks firmly in place, neither wanting to cause the other more pain by showing how deeply lost they both felt.

After everyone was seated The King and his son made their way down the aisle, a pair of warm hazel eyes locked with the saddened blue of Kurt's. A small nod was all that was needed by a head of boundless dark curls to set his stomach aflutter which in turn gave Kurt the courage he so desperately needed to silence his wailing heart. Knowing that those eyes were focused solely on him made the approach to his mother's casket more bearable.

**-The Chapter 3 will be updated Wed. or Thurs. – Hope you're enjoying this story so far, please leave reviews, comments or what not(s)! Thank you for your time and I hope I'm not disappointing you with this story! Big Special Thanks to my love Twitter - SLH****2959**


	3. Chapter 3

As the funeral procession commenced, Kurt shied away from the prying eyes of the townsfolk who always seemed to be judgingly watching for any signs of weakness from the young prince. Excusing himself from the royal table for a Glass of mead, he exited towards the kitchen door with the intentions of leaving the condolences of the abandoning guests to his father. He rushed towards the water basin to wash away the salty tears that cascaded down his pale cheeks no longer able to stomach such flare or flippancy from people that barely knew his mother. Still blinded by tears yet unshed, Kurt jumped at the sudden intrusion of someone clasping his hand and pulling him out through the closest door. He felt himself move of his own accord as they raced down the corridor while instantly recognizing who it was by the immediate warmth and ease as their hands interlocked tightly. Kurt never once argued; he just trusted in Blaine like so many times before, racing into the garden that his mother Elizabeth used to tend to.

Blaine knew this was the place Kurt loved most and on many occasions he would find him here in troubled times locked away in his thoughts; he knew Kurt felt deeply connected to this beautiful oasis of nature and now this garden would help him connect to his mother as well. Slowing his pace he pulled Kurt alongside him so that they could walk close to one another, not because of the chill in the air but simply because Blaine needed Kurt with him, next to him always.

The fragrance of the lilies, violets, and roses filled the air creating a warm blanket of comfort for Kurt as he sat idly by Blaine, the boys unconsciously leaning into each other. Blaine's thumb caressed across the hand that was made to fit perfectly with his, looking out towards the delicate rose bush that was in full bloom across from their seat.

"I know you must feel lost Kurt. God knows I would be after losing someone dear." Blaine began as Kurt turned his body towards his friend. "I can only imagine the pain you must have been feeling the last four days but you can't withdraw from the world."

Kurt quickly cut him off as he responded with a sharp, "Why not? My own father won't even acknowledge me! I have no one but you and you're leaving me soon."

"No! No Kurt, I'm not leaving," Blaine stated bluntly as he matched Kurt's stance staring directly into his blue eyes. "I have spoken to my Father and yours. I'll be staying here with you. My place is with you, always with you. Do you know how much you mean to me? How much you mean to your father?"

Kurt scoffed at the mention of his father but Blaine continued on. "Have you ever considered that maybe the loss of your mother affected both of you? That your father feels every bit as lost as you do? Kurt there is a reason for his distance. Your mother was called the fairest in the land and her beauty was undoubtedly passed down to you. He sees her in you and it's like losing her all over again. You cannot blame a man for loving someone so much and so completely that the mere resemblance can cause him heartache. I can without judgment understand where he's coming from."

"How do you know this Blaine? Has he spoken to you?" Kurt inquired back, deep in thought.

"He doesn't need to Kurt. If I lost you, I couldn't bear to look at the sun because it reminds me of your smile; the moon, your luminous skin; and the velvety petals of flowers, the softness of your lips!" blushing slightly Blaine stammered on as Kurt looked out once more towards the garden, a faint blush creeping its way up to his cheeks.

"All I ask is that you let me follow where you lead Kurt. If you are lost, let me be lost with you! I promise to never ask too much of you, just your heart and all that you are. To always remind you how perfectly imperfect you are."

Blaine openly stared at Kurt as his friend viewed the scenery, his beauty even more magnificent in the moonlight, an almost ethereal glow to his skin, his pink lips just glistening and begging to be kissed.

Hovering just a breath away from Kurt, Blaine spoke softly into the boy's ear, "Kurt, my dearest Kurt, please say something, anything to still my raging heart, I would give…" Blaine's words were cut short as Kurt's lips harmonized completely with his, taking a second to register that Kurt was actually kissing him, he sighed as their mouths moved together as one. Kurt gave an open mouthed moan as he felt Blaine responding in turn, groaning when Blaine took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, their tongues sensually sliding against one another. Neither boy breaking the kiss or dominating it, they remained connected, breathing loudly through their noses as Blaine slid Kurt forward to rest on his chest. He cupped Kurt's cheek and angled his beloved face for easier access, his tongue plunging down to taste all of the boy cradled in his arms.

Breaking the kiss Kurt laid his forehead against the side of Blaine's neck, both boys heaving breaths with labored lungs as they tried to regain some composure. Kurt glanced up into Blaine's warm honey eyes.

"Thank you for not pulling away. Thank you for being here. But most importantly, thank you for being mine." Kurt said between gulps of air.

Breathlessly Blaine nodded before asking, "Would you have any objections if I was to beg to taste your lips against mine again?" Without waiting for an answer he reattached his mouth to Kurt's, receiving his answer as Kurt enthusiastically opened up to his tender lips' ministrations. Blaine, unable to hold onto his composure any longer, immersed himself in his desire to have his Kurt in his arms once more. Blaine poured all of his love, hopes, and dreams of forever into a single astonishing kiss witnessed only by the stars and moon as two halves became whole in the midst of loss.


End file.
